Some Channy Fluff
by Lottie626
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. A random Channy fluffy story. Sonny is watching Mackenzie Falls secretly, it all starts from there. I suck at summaries just enjoy the story. One-Shot


**Thanks to Channy Gigglesnort for some awesome ideas**

**Obviously, I don't own Sonny with a Chance, if I did Sonny and Chad would have been together by now.**

**Bored, so I wrote this.**

Sonny was in her dressing room, sitting on the couch watching Mackenzie Falls. She secretly liked watching it even though her cast-mates hated the show and everyone on it, including Chad. She secretly liked Chad, but faked it around him and her cast-mates. She would fight with him day by day just so that they wouldn't suspect that she liked him.

She was alone in the dressing room as Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were rehearsing a sketch which they had before Sonny joined the cast and there wasn't any way that she could be added in. She did enjoy it when they would practice this sketch because it gave her some alone time.

She was watching Chad and Portlyn in one of their famous, love scenes.

"Portlyn, don't speak." Sonny eagerly watched as Chad and Portlyn shared a kiss. A knot formed in her stomach and she felt a bit sick watching this. Although, she didn't know why. Surely she wasn't jealous of Portlyn? Of course she was! Sonny had been crushing on Chad Dylan Cooper ever since he gave her that picture of him after he stole their prop house. She found him sweet, but annoying and cute but a jerk all at the same time.

"Urgh, Portlyn"

"Ooo jealous are we?" Sonny heard a annoyingly familiar voice from behind her. Sonny felt her heart flutter as he put his hands over her eyes and said "Guess Who?". The voice was from that certain sweet, annoying, cute, jerk.

"Chad, I know it's you" He took his hands off of her eyes and leaned on the back of the couch. "What are you doing in here? And no, to answer your question, I'm not jealous" She lied "I just don't like her, that's all"

"Sure, I believe you" He said sarcastically and walked round the couch to sit next to her.

"It's just so cheesy, all of this" She pointed at the television with the remote.

"If it's so cheesy then why are you watching it?" He scooted closer to her. Sonny noticed this but didn't move away. She liked it, a lot. Little did she know, that he did too.

"Well, erm, I err-"

"Mmhmmm?" Chad scooted a little closer. Sonny could feel his breath on her face. That peppermint sent sparks through her body and made her melt.

"Th-Th-There was nothing else on"

"Okay then, whatever you say Munroe"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" This time their 'little game' wasn't an angry one. It was more of a 'fill the awkward moment' one.

"Anyway, you didn't answer me, What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and I thought I'd stop by, got a problem with that?"

"Well, no"

"I knew you wouldn't want me here. Wait, did you say no?"

"Yes" Sonny replied

"Yes?" Chad said, not quite understanding. He thought that she said, that she said yes.

"No"

"What?" Chad and Sonny were both confused. They laughed it off. They were actually enjoying each other's company. Chad was still really close to Sonny and he was just about to lean in and kiss her when...

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here" Tawni walked in. Chad backed away from Sonny and both Sonny and Chad felt disappointed. Sonny could still smell the peppermint.

Chad coughed and tried to talk but couldn't form any words so all that came out was "Erm"

"Nothing, nothing, we have absolutely nothing here" Sonny said, nervously. Chad looked upset by these words.

"Guys, I don't care what you were doing. Everyone in Condor studios knew it would happen sometime"

"Knew what would happen?" Chad and Sonny asked in unison. When they did they turned to each other and smiled.

"Knew that you two would get together, it was so obvious"

"It's true" A high pitched voice came from the vent. Sonny stood up and looked at Zora.

"Zora, how long have you been up there?!"

"Oh not long, since Tawni walked in, don't worry I'll leave now" She closed the vent and Chad stood up behind Sonny.

They were both facing Tawni. Listening to how everyone knew it would happen blah blah blah. While they were standing there Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and their fingers intertwined. They were both playing with each others fingers while she rambled on.

"So anyway, you two get back to what ever you were doing" Tawni then left the dressing room skipping.

Sonny turned to Chad, still holding hands and smiled a small, but cute smile. "Does this mean that we're..." Sonny said.

"Does what mean we're what?" Chad questioned. Sonny held up their hands. "Oh, I guess it does" Chad explained and Sonny couldn't help but smile at this. Chad once again leaned in but this time he actually kissed Sonny. It was a soft, tender kiss. Chad had one hand stroking her hair the other was on her hip and both of Sonny's hands were round his neck. Chad was about to back away but Sonny moved one hand to his shirt and pulled him in closer. She never wanted this moment to end, considering it was with Chad and it was her first kiss.

When they finally broke apart Chad intertwined his hand with Sonny's once again and they went back to the couch. Sonny's head was resting on Chad's lap and he was stroking her hair with his free hand.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe"

She smiled. "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper" She sat up, gave him another quick kiss and laid back down again.

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me. I was really bored and I had just watched Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner and I loved how Chad seemed so concerned about Sonny and I really wanted to write a One-Shot about them. It was so hard to resist. **

**Sorry about rambling on so REVIEW!**


End file.
